The purpose of Early Phase Clinical Research Support (EPCRS) is to provide funding to support short-term, pilot, and phase I clinical research studies which originate from Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) scientific investigators. The primary function of this resource is to encourage the development of novel prevention, diagnostic, detection, and treatment strategies. Therefore, support of promising ideas which can lead to more definitive trials and funded grants will continue to be supported. Dr. Steven Alberts provides overall direction and oversight of the EPCRS; Dr. Jann Sarkaria is the chair of the Early Phase Clinical Research Committee. All proposed studies requesting EPCRS support are assessed to ensure eligibility criteria as defined by the CCSG guidelines. In addition to individual scientific merit, proposed studies are assessed for potential future intersections with existing and developing MCCC programs, as well as potential for extramural funding. EPCRS support includes study coordination and Investigational New Drug (IND) management. Study coordination includes participant trial management support to identify, recruit, and enter participants onto study as well as data editing and tracking. IND application support includes regulatory assistance and management for all IND applications and progress reports for EPCRS approved studies.